The Lost Little Girl (Three Adventurers Stories)/Part 3
| airdate = | rating = | wordcount = | previous = Part 2 | next = }}"Good morning George, Timothy" Rose greeted "Good morning" George and Timothy greeted as well, when he sat down at a table she put a bowl of soup in front of him "Thank you" he thanked, "Sleep well?" she asked "No, we were worried about Alice" George answered "You must care for her a lot" "We were the best of friends, before the knights came to take her away" "When your finished with your soup, we'll go out to search for her together" she told him "And we will find her!" Timothy added, which made her smile. ---- Meanwhile in the castle "Breakfast is ready Miss" Gerda said, but heard no answer "Miss?" still no answer, she decided to open up the door to see if she was there or not, but unknown to her Alice was waiting for her to be next to the door, so she could make a run for it "Are you here Miss?" she asked "Run!" Alice shouted to herself running out and sliding down the stairs. Once she reached the Dining room though, she stopped running "I'm in a Castle! I'm in a Queen's Castle! Behave yourself Alice!" she told herself in her thoughts. Alice sighed, in all honesty, for the time she had been there, she wanted to just jump out the window, and run away. The Royalty in Conoceea were scary King Frederick was Rough, Rude and Hated it when things didn't go his way Queen Holly was even worse though, she was Rude, had an extremely bad temper, and whenever she was mad, you never wanted to be around Princess Lillian was the only one who was actually nice, Alice had even met her once when her Papa was wanted at the Castle, but the King and Queen hardly ever allowed her to spend time with 'The Filthy Peasants' Alice had only been around Royalty a few times, and in all those times, she wanted to be as far away as possible from the King and Queen. She shuddered, recent bad memories came to her mind then. She decided to be brave, but, it just didn't feel right staying in a Castle, eating food in a Castle. But she had to do it, she couldn't risk getting in trouble. Alice then slowly opened the door, peeking through, to see the Queen and Princess, and a man with Dirty Blonde hair. She slowly opened the door wider, before she finally walked through and closed it. walking over to the table slowly and silently, not knowing what to do, or what to say. "Who are you?" the man asked her "M-Me?" Alice asked quietly. As she saw him nod, she continued "Oh er, m-my name is A-Alice" she announced quietly and shyly, going through her hair with her hand "I'm Kristoff" he began "Nice to meet you!" he announced as he walked over to him and held out his hand, but instead of shaking it like he thought she would, Alice just stood there, staring at his hand "You shake it" he told her, but she just kept staring "Isn't shaking hands a greeting where you come from?" he asked, but instead of answering, she just kept staring "I'm guessing that's a 'No'" he guessed, as he sat back down *Rumble, rumble* Alice then unconsciously put her hand to her stomach, and stared at the food on the table. "You can eat if you want" Anna pointed out. "Maybe. Maybe their different... Maybe I should trust them?" Alice wondered in her thoughts "Alice! Stop embarrassing yourself! Your in front of Royalty, remember? J-Just eat food, find George and Timothy, and then find a way to Coranthal, like Mama and Papa told us, forget this ever happened, and then you'll be fine!" she told herself. Yes, that was what she would do. And so, despite her doubts and fears, Alice finally sat down and ate, not much, but, at least she ate. ---- Later that day, Alice was ready to search for her brothers, with Anna coming along too, because she was 'Not allowed to go on her own, and had to have an adult with her' they went out of the castle to ask if anyone had seen him, Alice though tried her best to stay silent throughout the entire time. "Is-is there a chocolate shop around here?" Alice asked shyly, "Why me?" she asked herself "Yes, why?" Anna replied "I-I just want t-to give them something when i-if w-we find them" she answered "Then what are we waiting for? Follow me!" Anna announced, grabbing Alice's hand and running towards the where chocolate shop was "AHH!" Alice squealed, trying her best to keep up and not fall, out of her family, Alice was the clumsiest "Please slow down!" she asked, but Anna didn't listen, she just kept running. When they were nearly there though, Alice squealed. She had tripped over something "Sorry!" Anna apologized "Can you see her anywhere George, Timmy?" "George, Timmy?" she wondered in thought. Not thinking about anything, Alice got up and ran towards where she had heard the voices "Hey wait up!" Anna shouted, but she didn't listen. Alice kept looking, trying to spot her brothers in the crowd, until, "Alice?" "George?" "Alice!" "George! Timmy!" "Timmy?" The three looked at where the voice came from, after seeing who it was, Alice suddenly became quiet again, and looked down at the ground not saying a word. Though if someone was to look close enough, you could see her blushing in embarrassment Timothy though, looked at Anna, before running up to her and hugging her "If Your Timmy, then that means your George?" Anna asked, looking at George "Yes. I'm George" he answered "Wait, if you know both our names... You must've taken care of Alice then, didn't you?" he asked "Yep!" she announced, before whispering to him "She is very quiet and shy though. Why?" "She-she's always been kinda shy, when she's around other people, or notices people around, she goes as quiet as a mouse, looks down on the ground, and tries to not attract attention" he answered "Your Highness! I didn't expect her to be taken care of in the Castle, if she was here!" Rose surprisingly said, bowing to Anna At the words 'Your Highness', George and Timothy instantly both stared at Alice, who lifted her head a little to look at them shyly, with a nervous smile "You stayed with Royalty!?" George asked her quietly, while Rose was talking to Anna, keeping her distracted "Well- Yeah- I-I, you see- I-" Alice began to stammer "But the risks!" he whispered "They could've found out!" "I had no choice though! I didn't, randomly, walk up to the castle guards and say 'I've just been floating in the sea for, probably, about a week, can the Queen and Princess take care of me and let me stay in this huge cool castle?'! I woke up in there!" she whispered- Argued back "Why were you in the Castle, Alice?" Timothy asked, also whispering "I-I think I overheard someone saying that they found me on the sand, wet, cold and injured, so they brought me to the Castle, started a small fire, bandaged my injuries" Alice then, mid-sentance, showed the bandage on her arm. "And changed my clothes to some dry ones, that I think they bought for me" she said, pointing to the green and red dress she was wearing, "But that's all I know!" she told them "So, what's your name?" George asked "I'm Anna!" Anna told him, matter-of-factly "And, forgive me if I'm wrong, you're a Princess, right?" he wondered "Yes, I'm a Princess" she answered in a matter-of-fact voice "Well, it's nice to meet you Your Highness, but we have to go. Our Parents are worried, and we want to get back home" George announced "But-but George, we don't even know where Coranthal is!" Alice told her older brother. When she realized that she said that out loud, she gasped before looking at the ground in a shy manner again "Well, until you find out, and get you there, you three can stay in the Castle!" Anna announced, "Now come on, I'm sure Elsa will understand!" as she led the three to the Castle. Thanking Rose before they left (Giving her some money, because she found George and Timothy, but she rejected it) ---- Later on George, Alice and Timothy headed towards the dining room to eat supper. With a bit of talking Alice into it, Alice and Timothy sat next to each other, and George sat opposite, the three didn't say a word. Alice looked at her plate and picked up the egg that was on her plate, before whispering, "George, do you want this?" she asked her brother, forgetting that she was in the presence of Royalty, and instead thinking that she was in her home "If you don't want it" he answered her, not realizing what she meant But before he could realize what she was going to do, the egg landed on his face, making Alice giggle, before getting hit in the face with an egg as well, both her, George and Timothy started to throw their food at each other, catching the attention of Anna and Elsa. The two sisters watched as the three all threw their food at each other, Anna enjoying it more then Elsa. Until, Alice accidentally hit Anna in the face, making her gasp in terror as she remembered that she wasn't at home, with her Mama and Papa "Y-Your Highness! I-I'm sorry, I di-didn't mea-" was all she could managed to say, before a piece of bread came towards her, which was thrown by a laughing Anna. Thankfully for Alice though, she ducked in time, and the bread hit Timothy instead. The four then started to have a foodfight, hoping that they wouldn't get in trouble, with Elsa just amusingly watching. After the food fight, George, Alice and Timothy realized what they did, and so apologized to the Queen and Princess, even offering to clean up, only to having the offer denied, because they were guests. The three then went to clean themselves up, Anna also went to clean herself up, leaving the Queen silently giggling to herself, after the very eventful supper. Category:The Lost Little Girl chapters Part 3